Elflings,Sneezes & Apples
by So Yun
Summary: Some boys from the Lake town of Esgaroth have been bullying the princeling Legolas for far too long. Thranduil and Legolas’s older brother, Melrue decide its time to do something about it.


Disclaimer: Not mine, only J.RR Tolkien's. Rest in Peace.

**Title: **Elflings, Sneezes & Apples

**Author: **So Yun

**Rating: **K

**Chapter: **1/1

**Summary: **Some boys from the Lake town of Esgaroth have been bullying the princeling Legolas for far too long. Thranduil and Legolas's older brother, Melrue decide its time to do something about it.

**Never gone Unpunished **

Thin as a piece of parchment was King Thranduil's lips set in. His sturdy sword and bow arms crossed serenely.

He stood with graciousness but his anger trembled like a wild beast within a cage. His feet were cemented to the tiles like a living statue and his blue eyes were transfixed on the scene playing out in front of him. A terrible rage boiled inside the silvan blood of his elven veins.

Two adolescent boys of Esgaroth pushed and shoved the little golden haired elfling viciously. He was helpless as they dunked him by his feet in the cold icy pond.

"_DARO_!" Commanded a loud bone chilling male voice and the elfling was plunged into the water as shock encumbered the human's faces. A very angry noble elf strode towards them and the boys shook with fear and their eyes were downcast.

Thranduil eyed them venomously and yelled, "Leave now or your fate may become uncertain!"

He watched as they sprinted out of the garden then suddenly his eyes softened warmly and he rushed over to the pond. A coughing and shivering little elfling sat, surrounded by icy water.

"Oh _Tithen lass_, you shall catch a cold" He softly crooned and picked up the drenched elfling. Caleanor, Thranduil's Captain came down the stairs from the palace and into the garden holding a very large fluffy towel.

"The boys from Esgaroth again, sire?" The Captain asked while wrapping the towel around his prince.

Thranduil nodded and said softly, "Yes, but why do they bully him? Have they no hearts?" Then he kissed his elfling's forehead gently.

"_Tithen lass_, you cannot go into Naneth's garden by yourself, you must remember that"

A hiccup arose in the bundle and an innocent voice replied, "Yes Ada, I am sorry I will not let them pull my braids again."

Thranduil's anger flared and he brushed his hand over his son's braids, "Fetch Melrue Caleanor there is a task I must do." The Elvenking nodded solemnly as his Captain started to leave,

"And fetch Faelan for _Tithen lass_ will you." Thranduil referred to Legolas's favourite soft toy, Faelan the fox.

As Thranduil settled Legolas under the covers of his bed, he smiled faintly and left his other son, Melrue with Legolas. Thranduil stood at the door and watched his eldest son sit on the bed and tickle Legolas. His elfling's giggles made the King's heart burst and he wished he could hear then every minute of everyday.

Legolas clutched at the patched toy fox in his arms as he listened to the story. Thranduil wished he could stand there contently watching his two sons bond. But he had to do this most important task before the dinner feast.

As a sneeze issued that sounded like and angry Oliphaunt echoed out of the bedroom, Thranduil King left.

As the lake town of Esgaroth came to view, Thranduil hastened his horse. He knew this matter had to be resolved now or he may do something he would not regret but was considered unrespected.

He came to the council chambers entrance and knocked patiently. A human who was the most respected of the town answered the door.

"Ah, King Thranduil it is a blessing for you to visit," He said pleasantly and gestured to the Elvenking to enter.

"Or a curse, Tinethor it is most welcome to see you again," Thranduil said smiling and embraced the Human.

"But I come on grave matters; boys from this town have been travelling to the palace. Where they expect to encounter my son whom I have seen them relentlessly bully."

Tinethor nodded seriously and answered, "That would be Dern and Brid, Esgaroth's infamous bullies and pranksters…" He sighed and rubbed his grey beard.

"I see your stern wrath has not frightened them, hmmm." The human thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Ah but Tinethor I have an idea!" Thranduil exclaimed and broadly smiled at his wicked lesson teaching plan.

A goblet chinked and Thranduil stood at the head of then table and announced,

"Everyone if you could follow me to the archery fields for a pleasant show"

The long table bubbled with excitement as they made their way out. Melrue held Legolas's hand as he tottered behind sneezing.

The crowd gathered at the fields, very much amused by what they saw. Two burly human boys were shoved forth by their stern fathers. The amusement that circled the crowd was that an apple was tied to the top of each boy's head. Melrue and the elvenking fitted their bows with Mirkwood fletched arrows and levelly winked at each target.

"Tonight's show will teach you that not only my son and I's shots are deadly and accurate, but even big bullies such as these can crumbled in fear" The two arrows whizzed through the air and each boy cried in utter anguish as they watched them hurdling towards them.

One boy even temped to put his arms out and scream,

"No I don't want to die!" But the sound of a splitting core and two halves of an apple falling to his feet stopped him.

Hiccuping laughter was heard then the crowd's raucous applause soon followed it

"Bully my brother again and next time the apple will be your head!" Snorted the elder

Melrue with amusement and smiled mischievously. He was very protective of his little brother and glad to teach humans a valued lesson.

The boy's fathers stepped forth and said, "We assure you, neither of our sons will ever interrupt you or your family again my

King."

Thranduil nodded politely and watched the crowd disperse. A little voice by his side followed by a sneeze piped up, "Hmmm, I'm hungry where did those delicious red apples go?"

**The End**

Elvish Translations:

_Daro- Stop_

_Tithen lass- Little leaf_

Thankyou for reading, please review!

Uim


End file.
